


Truth in the dark (can't face the light of day)

by Secret_Echoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And then this happened, Fallen into Tumblr tag trap, Feels, I Don't Even Know, I may regret this in the morning, M/M, Poetry, There was wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Echoes/pseuds/Secret_Echoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek/Stiles Poetry</p><p>I read a lot of fanfic, then drank some wine and then this happened. I guess I have alot of unresolved Derek/Stiles feelings. They would be so cute together... because of the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in the dark (can't face the light of day)

We aren't in love he said, its not like that he said,

We are not lovers, we are just killing time

 

I do not breathe for you

 

I want to be myself, but not by myself

I am not half a whole, nor pieces of it

 

I am complete outside of you

 

But the night is still and I quake and shake

I tremble in your shadow

 

I think of you, I dream of you and wish you were beside me

 

And when the morning comes, I shy away

I hide away, all the things I would have promised

 

I will not think of you, or dream of you, or harbour any notion of it

 

But when the moon is full, I am a fool

So I, in your orbit linger

 

I wish the world was other

 

And when the moon is dark, the night is dark

So I follow in your footsteps

 

I wish it were so easy

 

The sun does rise

It lights the day

 

Our lies they are so hollow

 

My walls, our defences,

They fall away

 

The gleaming truth absolves us


End file.
